


Vengeful Tease

by UnholyPlumpPrincess



Category: Apex Legends (Video Games)
Genre: Biting, Cunnilingus, Dry Humping, Established Relationship, Exhibitionism, F/F, Face-Fucking, Kissing, Large Clit, Miragehound in the background, Neck Kissing, Orgasm Delay/Denial, Possessive Behavior, Semi-Public Sex, Teasing, Trans Female Character, Trans girl Wattson (Apex Legends), Wattson is a trans gal and verbiage for her is cock/dick, Wraith has body mods (Apex Legends)
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-21
Updated: 2020-08-21
Packaged: 2021-03-07 02:54:39
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,484
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26019895
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/UnholyPlumpPrincess/pseuds/UnholyPlumpPrincess
Summary: Natalie is a tease by nature. Liking to poke at Wraith's buttons and get her fired up. In the arena, she is no different, directing her sniper shots to make Wraith go where she wants her to go. Just so she has the opportunity to kiss her girlfriend 'goodbye' and claim champion for herself.This attitude follows into the bedroom, where she can make Wraith whine and swear and maybe frustrate her enough to playing some of her more...public games.OrIn which Natalie is teased before the after party and enacts her vengeance on Wraith in Elliott's private restrooms of his bar (Sorry Ellie :(.)
Relationships: Wattson | Natalie Paquette/Wraith | Renee Blasey
Comments: 4
Kudos: 105





	Vengeful Tease

**Author's Note:**

> You can find more of my works, request stuff from me, support me, or if ya make art and wanna tag me on my social media (must be 18+ to follow/interact and have it in your bio).
> 
> Tumblr (most active): SinningPlumpPrincess  
> Twitter: PlumpPeachyGirl

To say that either of them were clueless in the beginning was an understatement.

At some point, Natalie had gotten comfortable and close enough to Wraith to call her ‘best friend’. Gleefully shouting it whenever she could and wrapping her arms around Wraith with delight. Yet, on the same hand, Natalie couldn’t ever place why Wraith would only half smile at the term ‘best friend’ and why she was the only one who could hug her without threat of a kunai at her abdomen.

And on that other hand, Wraith couldn’t place why ‘best friend’ made her heart do a funny thing of almost disappointment. Or why she felt safe enough to let Natalie wrap her arms around her, burying herself into Natalie’s shoulder and curling her fingers at the middle of her back. Or why when Natalie’s perfume lingered on her clothing, that she seemed to perform better in the ring.

Or why both of them had become so comfortable to the point Wraith could allow affection to her person, or that Natalie knew that Wraith’s room was her comfort area. Or that she could outwardly stim in front of her in ways that someone else would perhaps mock, but Wraith would just smile patiently before proceeding the conversation when Natalie worked it out of her system.

Or why when one night, Natalie had been excited to be taught eyeliner and Wraith had stood in front of her, carefully applying it, how both their eyes had lingered on each other’s lips and the tension between them lasted all night.

Now? Wraith wouldn’t tell you how long it took either of them to catch on. But Natalie would be the first to tell you that Wraith isn’t all salt and vinegar.

Wraith had...expected it to go a lot smoother- or well, had expected that Natalie might have been the more nervous or shy one. Turns out, Wraith was the one who was nervous and shy, trying to go slow or not sure what was too fast. Their first kiss had been Wraith saying she was finally ready and Natalie beaming so bright and clapping a few times.

It had taken a whole three minutes for Natalie to stop getting too excited when their faces were close. Herself bursting into giggle fits and murmuring about how exciting this was, grabbing her skirt and flapping it a few times before going, “Okay, okay! We can do this! Gah! You’re so cute- ah hold on-” And having to lean back to ground herself.

It was Wraith who finally cupped her cheeks and gave her the quickest peck, only to have Natalie giddily climbing into her smaller girlfriend’s lap to press cherry tasting kisses all over her face and lips.

Elliott had tried to give pointers when Wraith asked, but after finding out he was just as hopeless and projected himself full of experience, it was clear both of them weren’t going anywhere. Certainly not with Elliott a mess himself and gesturing loudly about how he couldn’t even tell Bloodhound that their shots were ext- exarg—extra—extrav- really super cool.

It didn’t help Pathfinder had patted him on the back and exclaimed in that permanently delighted tone, “It’s alright, best friend! I’m sure they would have shown you first hand what a good shot they are!” And making Elliott groan and thunk his head into his hands.

At least both Pathfinder and Elliott try to help Wraith with girls. Both having varying inputs until Wraith realizes that the best way to do this is to, well, actually talk to Natalie.

It goes...great, save for the part where Wraith feels tears sticking to her lashes as her throat clogs up. Trying to get out her fears, of her thoughts, having to try and open up. Natalie is just as patient, sitting with her and asking if she needs a break. Telling her she could write it down instead if that helped. Going so far as to bring Wraith a notebook and markers just in case.

God, she loved her.

Now, thankfully, quite a few months into their relationship and coming up on their ‘first year’ according to Natalie who kept track, they’re pretty stable. Keeping communication constant. Well, except for in the arena if they weren’t on the same squad. Natalie certainly made it more of a challenge with her taunting with sniper shots around Wraith’s feet as a warning she was coming to get her.

Made the killing part less heartbreaking and more like a primal instinct of competition. 

That’s what had happened earlier in a match. Natalie had gotten the upper hand that time all because Mirage had gotten separated from her own duo. Wraith, later, would find it was due to sniper shots chasing him the other direction that were from his own partner, whilst Wraith had been chased the opposite direction with the sound of a revving peacekeeper right on her ass.

She’d found herself chased into one of the bunkers, managing to get her back to the charge tower so she’d at least have a chance to turn around and maybe portal away. But then she finds herself knocked to the ground and a very cute electrical engineer happily in her lap with a peacekeeper tossed over her shoulder, and Wraith’s L-star slid to the side.

“Bonjour, mon  trésor ! Ah, it is a beautiful day for- how did you say it last time? Revenge?” Natalie’s voice is teasing, her eyes bright and delighted as she speaks. Overhead, the announcement for Champion Eliminated goes through the walls and a quick glance at the scoreboards on her arm piece tells Wraith there’s five squads left. And her own teammate is a death box.

“ Mmh . Can’t recall. Was it before or after you screamed?” Wraith teases back, already accepting her fate. There wasn’t a way around it, her own weapons too far, even the kunai on her calf couldn’t be reached with Natalie straddling her lap. She could probably roll her over, but even then, she risked Natalie being quicker. And judging by the four other whispers curling on the left side of her head, that is precisely what would happen.

Regardless of the tease, Natalie is beaming bright at her, leaning down to peck her nose. “I’ll see you from the champion’s pedestal. Bye  bye !” Before Wraith feels the blast of a  revved-up peacekeeper and finds herself waking up in the medical bay and in desperate need of a shower.

True to her word, Natalie and Bloodhound place as the top duo. It’s sweet to see Natalie bounce on the screen from the showers where Wraith was getting dressed. Watching as she holds her fist out for Bloodhound who hesitates before gently bumping their own to her fist- much to her girlfriend’s delight.

Elliott is the one who suggests a little get together at his bar that night. To celebrate their victory, he says. So, it ends up with almost all the legends at his bar. Revenant, Alexander, nor Crypto attend, all having varying excuses. 

Wraith tries to back out, but upon seeing Natalie’s joy at the idea of a day out, she’s quick to agree herself.

It’s when she arrives at Natalie’s room do things heat up. Wraith arrives with some outer wear of a cropped leather jacket, a black lacy bralette and matching torn up, high waisted skinny jeans and her boots. Her hair is down, washed and in gentle waves curling onto her shoulders. She’s even got a bit of eyeliner and  lipgloss on, and the black choker with a silver heart on that Natalie had gotten her.

Once she’s in, she’s quickly dragged into the bedroom and told to wait right there as Natalie disappears into her bathroom to get dressed. A laugh bubbles from Wraith’s lips, her pierced tongue flicking across her lips, “Nat, not that I mind you wanting to change in the other room- but I’ve seen you naked before.”

“But! I have a surprise for you! I got a new dress, just- let me-” There’s a small struggle noise on the other side of the door that makes Wraith bite her lip to resist laughing. Hearing the small ‘pat  pat ’ of Natalie trying to jump her way into something and the sound of shimmying before the door opens up.

All that peeks out is her head, allowing Wraith to see her huge smile narrowing her bright blue eyes that have a touch of pink eyeshadow clouded around them. Her hair is a bit frazzled, her short, triangular bob looking almost like static is making it float. Her undercut at her nape looked freshly shaven too once she turns her head as if to peek back into the bathroom, and Wraith was dying to get her hands on its velvety texture.

“Well?” Wraith gestures to the still closed door and watches Natalie grin softly this time, as if she’s shy. There’s a moment where she seems too nervous, or even too excited before she pulls back the door and stands in the doorway with her hands in the air excitedly.

“Ta-da!” Natalie happily exclaims, doing a small twirl where she stands to show it off in full. It looked tailor made, a cotton candy blue fabric covered with yellow lightning bolts dress with tied straps at her shoulders in sweet little bows. The top was a bit low, showing off her cleavage with the top part looking to be made out of stretchy fabric. Down to a fitted waist with a flared-out skirt at her hips with a fluffy petticoat underneath, much like a sundress, that reached just above her knees. What she must have been jumping into must have been the fishnet tights she had on, going into her everyday pink and blue sneakers.

She looks the direct opposite of Wraith. Bright, sunny, bubbly, sweet.

**_ She’s watching you. _ **

**_ Are you just going to stare? _ **

**_ You’re making it obvious- _ **

Wraith mentally tries to block out the sounds of the whispering that remind her. At least twelve fawning over their- her- their—no  ** her  ** girlfriend. Clearing her throat as she tries to find her voice with the throbbing echo lingering. “Y-yeah it’s- uh. It’s definitely cute. You look beautiful, Nat. Did you cut your hair?”

“Yes! You noticed? Would you like to feel?” As if reading her mind, Natalie’s already coming closer, tilting her head down so Wraith can reach up. Feeling over the soft fuzzy of her nape until her hand drops to cup there.

For a brief moment they look at each other, with their faces close and Natalie’s eyes flickering down to Wraith’s parted, plump lips. Gently, Natalie’s resting her arms over Wraith’s shoulders, looping them and smiling oh so softly at her as Wraith’s fingers idly trace over her nape.

** Kiss her. **

** Kiss her, what are you waiting for? **

** Kiss her she wants you to, she wants you to, she wants you to... **

** She wants you to kiss her. **

“Too loud?” Natalie murmurs, snapping Wraith from her glazed state. Her bright white eyes flicker up to read Natalie’s expression, patient as ever with a soft smile. Wraith gives one back, letting her hand slowly drop from her nape to let both hands rest on the dips of Natalie’s waist. Gently thumbing over the fabric there.

“Nothing bad.” She reassures her, tilting her head ever so slightly and watching as Natalie follows the motion, leaning ever so slightly closer until their breath mingles. “ Lookin ’ to quiet my mind?”

A grin splits across Natalie’s face, her eyes brightening with a mischievous little expression. “Anything for you, mon bébé.” 

That’s how they end up late to the bar. When Natalie had kissed her, holding Wraith tighter, she had moaned and grabbed at her waist tighter. Resulting in gently getting pressed backwards until Wraith fell onto the bed and had Natalie in her lap. Her skirt fanned around them and over her hips, a memory of the arena and the sound of the peacekeeper distant in her mind when Natalie kisses her again. 

It really isn’t Wraith’s fault when she ends up with small hickeys on her neck surrounding her choker. Nor is it Wraith’s fault when Natalie is grinding against her lap, panting into her ear about how badly she wanted Wraith to touch her. Whining about how good she could be for her, how she’d do anything to have Wraith’s legs spread, please, please, please, she just wanted to taste her-

But it  ** is ** Wraith’s fault for reminding her they had a bar to get to.

That results in Natalie huffing, at first starting to make an excuse, but then she sits up. Her eyes sparkling and fluttering her lashes despite her flushed face. “Alright. You’re right. Let’s go.” Said in a perfectly sweet tone as she slides off Wraith’s lap and adjusts her skirt. Wraith is certainly thrown for a loop, and not liking the mischief in her girlfriend’s eyes when Wraith narrows her eyes in suspicion at her sweetness.

When they arrive, Elliott greets them brightly. Though his eyes do linger a moment on Wraith’s neck, giving her a playful look of raised eyebrows whilst she cranes her neck to the side to see a bite mark in double canine placements on his own neck, making the same face back at him. Their quiet exchange quickly left to just quiet when Elliott quickly shoots a look her way that says to drop it before she can make a remark.

Wraith realizes quickly why Natalie had been so quick to agree. Because this meant she could do her favorite thing: Teasing.

When they sit down for their drinks with everyone else at the bar table, Natalie idly rests a hand on Wraith’s thigh. Squeezing there whilst maintaining conversation as her fingers slide into Wraith’s inner thigh. “Oui! Bloodhound was a fantastic duo partner- do you think our sponsors would allow us to go again? I am sure Elliott will not mind having his butt kicked again?”

Resulting in Elliott grinning as he yells, “Hey, hey, hey! I wasn’t the only one getting my ass kicked by their own partner!” He’s quick to defend, shooting a look to Wraith who thanks the lights overhead that her heated face is not seen. Nor is anyone paying attention to where Natalie’s other hand is besides the one tapping the table. The one under it gently squeezing Wraith’s inner thigh until she parts her thighs and feels fingers tracing along the seam of her crotch.

“I let her win.” Wraith coolly replies, shooting a glance to Natalie who feigns an offended gasp and expression.

“You did not!”

“And you think I’d just let myself be hounded into a bunker if it was anyone else?”

“Yes! Because  ** you  ** were  ** out  ** of ammo!” Natalie cheekily replies, squeezing her thigh once more before leaning away to make conversation with Makoa who is howling with laughter at this point.

Wraith feels herself throb and curses herself when she glances over to see Natalie leaned over the table a bit and able to get an eyeful of her cleavage.

This was going to be harder than she thought. Especially with Natalie not catching anyone’s attention with her  subtlety .

\--

This happens the rest of the night. With soft whispers in Wraith’s ear when no one’s looking, softly biting her pierced lobes, to kissing up her neck when no one’s looking. To grabbing her ass when they’re both getting up to get drinks, keeping herself behind Wraith so she could slide a hand from behind and under her to rub at her through her jeans. It was torture, not to mention the thrill of the public play really sending Wraith over. 

It isn’t until Natalie goes to the bathroom and everyone starts to move and do their own thing like darts or pool does Wraith get a  text. She pulls it out at the table, instantly feeling a flush over her body to see Natalie in the private stall mirror with her ties undone on her shoulders and breasts exposed. One hand pulling her skirts up to show she’s not wearing panties and the fishnets keep her exposed, the other taking the picture cheekily with the caption, “Want to create sparks between us?” with little lightning bolt emojis spread around the image.

Natalie was really going to be the death of her with her adventurous taste. But, not like Wraith would want to even say no as she’s getting out of her seat and letting Elliott know she’s feeling a bit overwhelmed so she’s going to go to the bathroom. He’s understanding and kind as always, telling her to text him if she needs anything and if he sees Natalie he’ll let her know!

** He knows. **

** Can’t lie to him. **

** Bloodhound is watching him. **

**They look hungry.**

Thanks, great, guys. Now’s not the time to worry about if Elliott is going to get pounced either. More important things at hand like trying to go to the restroom area and figure out which room Natalie is in. 

** On your left. **

An echo relaying through Wraith’s mind just as a door peeks open on her left and her jacket sleeve is caught, dragging her into one of the private bathrooms. The click of the automatic lock behind her sounds deathly loud despite the soft bass boosted music still thrumming in the restroom. Wraith has her back against the door, looking up at Natalie who still has her top pulled down. And even despite having seen her naked more times than she could count, Wraith still politely maintains her eyes on her girlfriend’s face.

“Hi,” Natalie smiles, her voice soft as she comes a little closer. Only briefly making eye contact with Wraith before having to glance away. Their bodies are pressed together now, her chest against Wraith and her warmth spilling over their bodies. She’s coy in the way she leans her head in, tilted ever so slightly and breath fanning across Wraith’s lips. “Is...this something you would be interested in?”

The smallest question of consent, the smallest gesture that Wraith could back out, that relaxes her entire body all at once. A sigh exhaling from her glossy lips and watching as Natalie licks her own nervously. Wraith can’t help the soft laugh that escapes her, gently reaching up to cup Natalie’s cheek and swiping her thumb over the scarring on her face softly. “Think it’s a little hard for me not to be interested.”

It’s the playful tone that makes Natalie smile, leaning into Wraith’s hand briefly before being guided forward into a kiss. At  first it’s gentle, with both of Wraith’s hands coming up to rake through Natalie’s hair. Wraith is the first to nip at her bottom lip to make Natalie moan softly, pressing their bodies closer and one of her hands coming down to grab Wraith’s thigh and hitching it around her waist.

“Nat-” Wraith whines out when their kiss breaks, Natalie kissing down her jawline and down her neck to where the smaller bruises had been from earlier. A gasp chokes from her lungs when Natalie bites down on one, sucking over the flesh to leave it darker and large just beneath her choker.

“You chose to wear your choker one purpose, oui?” Natalie teases when she pulls back, using her free hand to trace her fingers over the new bruise. Pulling her fingers up and tucking just underneath the choker through the little heart in the front to give a little tug.

Wraith’s face flushes, because yeah okay maybe she did. She almost picked her collar instead, black with silver studs, looked perfectly suitable for outside. But the embarrassment had been too strong. 

Natalie’s mouth finds her neck again, softly kissing until she finds the  spot she wants to create a bigger bruise. Wraith hisses, gently tugging at her hair as she manages to get out, “Yes- fuck, Nat, they’re going to see-”

“Let them see.” She murmurs back against her neck, kissing down her body as she starts to sink to her knees. God, she looked pretty like that, Wraith thinks. Her skirt fanned around her  waist, top pulled down to reveal her C cup breasts with little beauty marks dotting them. Wraith’s mouth waters at the idea of getting her mouth on them, but is quickly distracted when she feels her jeans being undone.

“I’ve been thinking about this since earlier,” Natalie sighs as she pulls Wraith’s jeans down with her help of a small shimmy. Pulling them down to mid-thigh with her panties and sighing at the sight of her. Wraith’s cunt had dark, soft hair there with the hair at her lower lips darker from her wetness. Her clit was on the larger side, enough to be a mouthful.

Natalie groans, nuzzling her nose against her mound to inhale her scent, breathing out her next words, “I almost asked to take you in the woods outside- but, I was unsure if this would even be ‘up your alley’.”

Wraith swears at even the mental image of Natalie taking her outside. Having her up against a tree and having to cover her own mouth as Natalie touched her. Thinking about the sweet, noisy thing that Natalie was when she was being touched, how she probably couldn’t keep quiet enough- someone would come see-

“Fuck-” Wraith gasps out, feeling Natalie part her lower lips and quickly running her tongue from her hole to clit. Her head  thunks backwards onto the wall, one hand coming down to quickly fist into her hair and feeling her face burn when she feels Natalie moan back against her.

It wasn’t a surprise to her that Natalie liked to give head, an oral fixation of sorts she had explained, it helped keep her mind clear. Leading to Wraith some nights ending up only receiving head for hours at a time until she was overstimulated and couldn’t think.

Worked out great for them both to clear their minds.

It’s really hard to think of where they’re at right now with Natalie moaning against her cunt. Hands holding onto Wraith’s hips to keep her still despite her desperate attempts at trying to press her hips forward. Wraith’s much quieter between the two of them, sighs and gasps leaving her, occasionally looking down to watch how Natalie noses at her. Or to see how she backs up and peeks up to briefly catch Wraith’s gaze as she presses a wet kiss over her plump clit.

Wraith’s breath catches in another swear, curling her fingers at the back of Natalie’s head to hold her still. Trying to fuck her hips towards her mouth and finding Natalie still has a grip of her hips. The look Wraith is given could make her fall to her knees at how Natalie looks under her lashes, a smile quirking her lips as she suckles on her clit. Leaving one last, long lick before she’s pulling her head back to start peppering kisses over Wraith’s exposed hips and belly.

“Nat- Nat, come on, that isn’t fair-” Wraith breathes out, her clit throbbing and already feeling the denial edging through her body. It doesn’t help when Natalie leans down, blowing cool air over her and still keeping her held still so Wraith can’t even buck. “Nat! Fuck, come on we’re in- we're in public-” 

“You know what I want to hear, mon  coeur .” 

** Please. **

** You know the rules, behave. **

** She wants to hear you say please. **

** Just beg. Don’t fight. Look at her. **

And Wraith does look at her, watching how Natalie looks up at her with such adoration. Her lips glossy from the wetness sticking to her and her own saliva, no shame in her eyes when she leans forward to give a sloppy, wet kiss to leave Wraith wanting more.

Even with Wraith’s hands in her hair, fingers shaking and trying so hard to guide Natalie’s pretty mouth back to her clit, it doesn’t work. She swallows thickly, practically on her tiptoes to try and gain some sort of leverage, but she quickly finds it doesn’t work.

“Please- please, please, let me cum. Baby, please?”

“ Mmh ...And what else?”

“I...” Wraith breathes out a soft sound when Natalie goes back to properly eating her out. Licking at her hole to get her wetness and gliding her tongue back up to her clit. Properly sealing her lips around it and moving her tongue just underneath to feel the harsh throbbing of Wraith getting close. “I’m- I’m yours! I’m yours, I’m yours!” 

Wraith’s voice is a quiet, desperate shout, and that seems to be the magic word because Natalie’s moving her skirt out of the way and letting go of Wratih. Holding her skirt up in one hand and the other maneuvering her cock free from the fishnets to jerk herself off. Wraith wastes no time in curling her fingers into the blonde hair, holding Natalie still as she humps against her face, fucking her face earnestly with  s o f t g a s p s l e a v i n g h e r t h r o a t .

Natalie moves her own hand in sync to the small humps, taking it like a champ with her own soft moaning fueling Wraith. It isn’t long before Wraith’s  cumming , letting out a small cry and holding Natalie right in place so she can still fuck against her mouth. Riding out the waves until she’s satisfied with a shaky exhale and leaning back against the door.

When Natalie’s mouth is no longer busy getting fucked, a loud moan passes her lips just as Wraith reaches down to cup her cheek affectionately. Sliding her hand down to grab Natalie’s chin, angling her face upwards to see slick coating her chin and her eyes glazed over. Poor thing. 

“Open your mouth, Nat.” Passes from her lips softly, watching as Natalie obediently does so, so Wraith can slide two fingers into her mouth to give her something to suck on. It muffles her whining too, her hips desperately fucking up into her own grip. She looked so cute like that, and not to mention, Wraith had some vengeance to enact for making her embarrassed. Both in the arena, and in here.

“You  wanna fuck me, sweetheart?” Wraith croons out, watching as Natalie’s eyes flutter and she makes the sweetest ‘ mmhhmm ’ sound around her fingers.

A smile plays on her lips as she presses her fingers further into Natalie’s mouth to make her choke a bit, whining around her fingers as Wraith croons again, “Maybe if you’re a good girl I’ll let you fuck my thighs here and maybe, maybe I’ll ride you when we’re home, hm?”

Judging by the high whine and Natalie’s eyes tearing up, she’s going to take that as a ‘yes’.

Boy, she really hopes Elliott doesn’t come looking for them.


End file.
